Le pouvoir maléfique des Oreo
by Darness K. M
Summary: Essayez d'imaginer si les Oreo avaient réellement un pouvoir... Stiles l'a imaginé pour vous.


Le pouvoir maléfique des Oreo.

« - Imagine que j'donne un Oreo, au grand méchant loup ! »

Scott, bien que plongé dans ses études, put très facilement entendre son meilleur ami débarqué dans sa maison en chantonnant, arrivant dans sa chambre comme la tornade qu'il était.

« - Hey, Scotty ! J'ai eu une super idée ! Je t'assure, une révélation ! »

Voilà comment le Scotty en question sentait les emmerdes approcher, parce que généralement quand Stiles avait une idée... C'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Et le pire c'est qu'il le suivait. Parce qu'en tant que meilleur ami, si Stiles fonçait dans un mur, il fallait qu'il l'accompagne.

« - Les Oreo sont magique ! Ils font devenir les grand méchant loups plus cool, ils font boire du lait fraise aux vampires... Magique, te dis-je ! Tu imagines l'effet que ça pourrait avoir sur les gens de notre entourage ?

\- Je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer... Et je n'aime pas les Oreo.

\- … Peut-être que ça te ferait devenir méchant, alors ? Un Scott trop dark et trop badass, plus personne n'oserait poser un pied sur Beacon Hills !

\- Je suis pas sûr...

\- Bon allez, pas le temps de papoter, on va donner des Oreo à tout le monde ! »

Scott sourit doucement en posant son livre et suivit Stiles. Ça aurait peut-être énervé ou exaspéré n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas Scott. Il aimait cette partie débordante de vivacité et d'imagination de Stiles, ça et le sarcasme, c'est ce qui faisait de Stiles, Stiles. Il le suivit donc pour faire manger de gré ou de force un Oreo à chacune de leur connaissance. Derek, Peter, Liam, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Chris, Jackson et même Theo.

Bien sûr, Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée dans quoi il s'embarquait, même pour lui ça paraissait un peu tiré par les cheveux que ça puisse marcher, même dans cette bonne vieille ville de Beacon Hills. La journée se termina et la nuit passa. Ce n'est qu'au matin, en se rendant au lycée que les choses se gâtèrent.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui mettait le plus la puce à l'oreille, Malia roulé en boule dans un coin ? Ou alors... Non...

« - Bonjour, Stiles, tu es très en beauté ce matin. Permets-moi de t'offrir cette rose, elle te siéra à merveilles. » HO MON DIEU. Jackson en mode lover. Il venait de lui donner un frisson de dégoût tellement c'était... Pas lui.

« - Bouhouhou... Ma vie c'est de la merde... J'veux mourir tout de suite, que la foudre s'abatte sur moi ... » D'accord. D'accord, Theo faisait une grave dépression. En se tapant la tête contre le mur. Une dépression nerveuse. « - Je n'aurais même pas du vivre, je n'apporte que malheur et désolation, uh... » Limite, vraiment limite, il lui faisait pitié.

« - Ho allez, positive un peu ! » Fit Liam en donnant une claque sur les fesses de la chimére, et ce fut Stiles qui sursauta en voyant ça. Puis le bêta grimpa sur le dos de Theo, le prenant apparemment pour un dada. « - Allez, en avant !

\- Han... » Theo venait d'émettre une sorte de gémissement plaintif ? Et avança lentement dans le couloir, le dos vouté, comme s'il montait à la potence.

Et si vous pensez que tout ça est bizarre, attendez de voir la suite. Stiles était à peine en train de se remettre de ses émotions lorsque Scott entra à son tour dans le couloir.

« - Hey, salut, il se passe des trucs trop bi-... Depuis quand tu t'habilles comme Derek ? » Tout en disant ça, il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de l'alpha, qui lui envoya un regard mauvais au-dessus de ses lunettes noires, Stiles enleva donc prudemment sa main en regardant son ami comme si c'était la premiére fois qu'il le voyait. « - Ho non... Toi aussi ?! »

Scott se contenta d'hausser les épaules, alors que Kira arrivait au milieu du couloir en donnant des coups de katana dans les casiers avec des « Yaha » et des « Yaha ». C'était super flippant. L'alpha s'avança à son tour, poussant Lydia avec un « bouge de là » avant d'attraper Kira pour lui rouler un patin.

Pendant que la blonde vénitienne était en train de chouiner comme une gamine. D'accord. C'en était trop pour lui, il quitta alors le lycée pour aller au pas de course chez les Hale. Croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne soient pas touché eux aussi par la folie. Il déchanta bien vite quand il entra dans le loft et que Derek lui sourit.

« - Stiles ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! » Ok. Là, le Stiles, il hésitait à repartir tout de suite pour se cacher dans son lit et sous une grosse couverture. Il oublierait ce début de journée qui ne ressemble... à rien ! À un gros délire !

« - Ouais, heu... Moi aussi... » Derek l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras et vraiment, il le trouvait encore plus flippant qu'avant. « - D'accord, heuuu... Où est Peter ? » Ho mon dieu. Il craignait pour Peter. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être pire que les autres, si ?! Pourquoi il lui avait donné un Oreo... Pourquoi il a eu l'idée débile de donner des Oreo ?

« - Ho, par-là, mais je m'approcherais pas à ta place. » Stiles fronça les sourcils. Par le Derek joyeux qui disait de ne pas s'approchait de Peter... C'était bizarre. Logique. Il observa la piéce qu'il lui avait indiqué et remarqua une étrange fumé en sortant. Définitivement, ça allait être bizarre. Quand Stiles arriva à l'entrée de la piéce, il découvrit un Peter totalement stone et à l'ouest, en mode hippie.

« - Ho non...

\- Salut, Man...

\- Ho la démystification...

\- ça gaze, man ? » C'était définitif, il ne verrait plus jamais Peter de la même façon. Il ne le pourrait plus.

Bon, il ne savait pas si fumer – Et dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait fumer pour qu'un loup-garou puisse être stone – après avoir failli mourir brûler dans sa maison était une bonne idée mais il ne dirait rien cette fois. Parce que le Peter Hippie était exceptionnel et qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas mourir de rire.

« - Alors gamin, on rend visite aux louloups ? » Stiles faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette nouvelle voix. Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« - Chris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bas ça me paraît évident, je suis venu faire une partouze avec des loup-garou super bien gaulé ! »

à partir du mot partouze, Stiles s'était bouché les oreilles en criant « LALALALA J'ENTENDS RIEN ! » Non, non, non et non ! Un Peter Hippie ça passe, un Chris obsédé, beaucoup moins ! Il n'avait envie ni d'entendre ni de voir ça !

Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Un horrible rêve... Mais oui, c'était ça, il était en train de rêver ! Stiles se réveilla tout à coup. Dans son lit.

« - Ho bon sang... Tu parles d'un rêve ! »

Il s'écroula à nouveau dans son lit mais son cerveau se remit vite en marche, et si... Et si ça se passait vraiment ? Et que son meilleur pote devenait comme Derek ? Ha non hein, un seul dans la meute ça suffisait, et il n'y avait qu'une personne qui arrivait à le supporter sans jamais se plaindre ! Alors, au beau milieu de la nuit, Stiles toqua chez Scott qui vint lui ouvrir tout endormi.

« - Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Scott, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu deviendras jamais comme grincheux !

\- Quoi ? Grincheux ? Tu parles de qui, t'as regardé blanche-neige ?

\- … Ouf, ça va, rien a changé. »

Rassuré que son meilleur ami soit resté tel qu'il était, il le serra dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa, sous la surprise de celui-ci. Et même Lui-même. Il n'avait pas prévu cette explosion de joie. Il le regarda un peu hébété.

« - Heu.. Bon bas heu... Puisque tout va bien, je vais repartir chez moi, hein, on se voit demain ! » Et il partit en se traitant intérieurement de tout un tas de noms pas commode.

« - Hey, Stiles.

\- Oui ? » L'hyperactif se retourna et l'alpha en profita pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes tout en prenant sa main.

« - Il est deux heure du matin, tu n'as qu'à dormir ici ! » Le sourire de Scott était à tomber. Stiles n'avait jamais imaginé que ses sentiments puissent être réciproque, sans doute pour ça que son cerveau beuga.

« - Heu... Ouais... Ouais ouais. Ouais. Ouais... Ouais. » Alors qu'ils étaient entré, Stiles continua encore un peu avec ses ouais, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre de toute façon. Et Scott se contentait de rire doucement.

Une fois dans le lit de Scott, somnolant tout deux, il se dit que les Oreo avaient peut-être vraiment un pouvoir...


End file.
